Who Killed AarynGries? Part One
Nearly a year ago, a very special 3 hour Survivor Roleplay occurred in the IRC. Dravivor: All Stars, hosted by Dra, took 14 of the most memorable (and unmemorable) characters to grace the first six seasons of the Dravivor franchise. The cast along with the users who played them and their placement in All-Stars is posted below. But, if you look beyond the users, a huge controversy erupted after the live reunion show and has just now surfaced. And beneath the cast is the beginning of the Who Killed AarynGries? saga. The Cast of Dravivor All Stars Week One of the Investigation The Discovery After the filming of Dravivor: Fans vs Favorites, a special reunion was held for the cast of Dravivor: All Stars. The entire cast of Dravivor: All Stars arrived to the party, with the exception of ThugKatie, who was spending 12 years in prison for stabbing puppies. JoeTheTurnip was also absent after being killed in a car crash one month prior. At 4:58 AM, the power inside of the wrap party's venue went out. At 4:59, a scream was heard. At 5:00, the power came on. The body of AarynGries was found on the ground in the corner of the venue with a large machete lodged into her throat. Detectives were called onto the scene, and none of the potential suspects were allowed to leave. Crime Scene Report *Visitors of the party included Michelle, CITCourtney, Yang, Dravivor654, Eleanor, Cassie de Blanca, Amber Sivayus, Jenna Darabond, Wondrasch, Narrator, Brice, and Aaryn Gries. *The body was discovered at 5:00, the police arrived at 6:00 with guests being forced to leave the area. *Cause of death was suffocation caused from the major laceration to her throat. Primary Suspects *'Dravivor654 '- A man capable of short tempers and powerful fits, would Dravivor654 be the murderer? Police believe that Aaryn could have angered him to the point where he would kill her. *'Cassie de Blanca '- A rival of Aaryn Gries, would Cassie kill her because of her rivalry? Police believe that Cassie would have the motive, considering she has a habit of lying low and going under the radar in competitions. Could she be hiding under the radar in this investigation? *'Amber Sivayus - '''Amber has an even more heated rivalry with Aaryn. Is it possible Amber could have killed her in an attempt to stop Aaryn from being more relevant than her? Police believe that her appearance in Dravivor after Big Brother would give her more relevance, which could lead to Amber stabbing Aaryn in order to maintain her relevance. *'BrICE - 'Could BrICE be jealous of losing to her? After her mistreatment of him at the final tribal council of All Stars, police believe that BrICE could have murdered her in an attempt to avenge his loss. *'Wondrash and Jenna Darabond - 'Cassie and Aaryn worked together to uncover the secret operation that Wondrasch and Jenna had going on. After discovering that they were the same person, Aaryn made it an initiative to vote them both out. Could the two have conspired together to kill her? The police have named the two as the prime suspects of this list. Interviews *'CITCourtney - 'She was interviewed on her alibi and her status with Aaryn. "I was voted out super early in the game. I didn't like the tribe name she picked because it was really racist, but, being a CIT and all, I can't weigh in on her decision. I'm not a big fan of her, but she really angered a ton of people in the game. I was with Yang in the kitchen when it all happened. We are both together in there alone." *'Yang - 'This invisible returnee was also interviewed on his alibi and his status with Aaryn. "Yeah, I was with Courtney in the kitchen. Yeah, what happened sucks. Yeah, she made people mad. Yeah." *'Narrator - '''Narrator was interviewed about his status with Aaryn. "I was in the crowd when it happened. I narrated the shock and terror on their faces. So...sad and full of dispair. It sucks, really, that this had to happen. With Aaryn gone, who else will enjoy my narration?" Questions *Why would someone want to kill Aaryn Gries? *Are CITCourtney and Yang telling the truth? *Did Narrator have anything to do with it? *Did the controversy involving Wondrasch and Jenna Darabond cause an uproar between Aaryn and the two? *Is there something deeper going on with the case?